A Head Full Of Nightmares
by QueenOfDarkComedy
Summary: Chucky gets a taste of his own medicine when he eats some bad 'shrooms after telling Glen a scary story. [One-shot that takes place during Seed of Chucky; dedicated to my friend, Bunnie H.


A Head Full of Nightmares

[A/N: This takes place during Seed of Chucky; one of their few days in Jennifer Tilly's attic]

Chucky and Tiffany were saying their good nights to Glen. It had been a long evening and Chucky was ready to enjoy some television and 'shrooms he stole off some junky he killed earlier that evening at the beach.

Chucky reached for the lamp over Glen's bed.

"Dad..."

"...What?" Chucky asked, annoyed.

"Please leave it on."

Chucky sighed. "Glen, we've been over this before...nothing is going to get you in the dark. The scariest thing you're ever going find up here in this attic is me, so you have nothin' to worry about. And even if there is, I have Mr. Knifey glued to my right hand. He's an effective instrument in making the monsters go away."

"Wait!" Glen stopped Chucky from clicking the light off.

"What'd ya want?!"

Glen hesitated. "...Can you tell me a bed time story?"

"No."

"Why?" Glen asked in a sad voice.

"Chucky! Tell Glenda a bed time story!" Tiffany yelled, laying in bed.

Chucky turned and faced Tiffany. "No!" he shouted.

"Come on, Chucky…Glenda wants you to tell her a story!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! A thousand times NO!"

"THESE MOMENTS DON'T LAST FOREVER, CHUCKY! TELL HER A BED TIME STORRRRRY NOW!"

"OK FINE! Fuck..." Chucky growled. "I never get anything passed you!" Chucky snapped at Tiffany. He turned back to Glen.

"OK!" he began in an evil tone. "You wanna hear a story? I'll give you a story...But it's going to be _my_ story, and it's not gonna have any pony's or butterflies or unicorns or double rainbows or any of that happy shit, alright?!"

Glen frowned. "OK..."

"Good! I'm going to share a family story that my mother used to tell me to get me to shut up and go to sleep! ...OK, here goes: Once Upon A Land-or whatever they say-there lived a five headed monster-"

"Chucky!" Tiffany whined.

"Tiff! You wanted me to tell this story! Shut up!"

Chucky cleared his throat.

"As I was saying...There lived a five headed monster named...uh...Steve! That's it! Yeah, his name was Steve...And he had these white, white eyes; no soul whatsoever." Chucky chuckled to himself. "Steve got his food source from eating children-"

"Damn it, Chucky!" Tiffany through a pillow in Chucky's direction.

"Tiff! You're really starting to piss me off with your interrupting!"

"Good! You don't need to scar our child for life."

"It's going to happen either way…why not now?"

Tiffany began to open her mouth. Chucky stopped her.

"Just let me tell the story!" Chucky snapped.

Tiffany glared at Chucky and went back to reading her book.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted..." Chucky grumbled, then his face turned mischievous. "STEEEEVE! He looked like one of those...uh...Japanese monsters with the human heads, long necks, and dead eyes."

"How could you say something so horrible, dad? I hate those movies..." Glen sighed.

"You watch Japanese horror?"

"No! But I did see one on the telly...It was exactly as you described, except it's name wasn't Steve. It was Monsutā-"

"Well, his name is Steven in my story!"

"...OK, carry on..."

"So Steve woke up from the closet he was sleeping in...and he got hungry. So...he took to the streets and started sneaking into people's houses...in search for children to gobble up. After searching for what felt like ages...he came across a house...a house that he snuck into...where there was a little boy; one that looked exactly like yoooou!"

Glen gasped.

"And he came up to this little boy who was sleeping..."

Chucky reached for something under Glen's bed.

"...And?" Glen anticipated with fear.

"Aaaand..." Chucky paused. He pulled up what looked like a pile of wood with five different Halloween masks on it. "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Glen shrieked and kicked the mask creature out of Chucky's hand. Chucky laughed.

"Chucky, you really suck at telling stories..." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Now go to sleep!" urged Chucky impatiently to Glen.

"You realize I'm not going to fall asleep the rest of the night, right?" Glen said both scared and irritated.

"Not my problem. Lay there quietly for all I care..." Chucky laughed and then crawled into bed with Tiffany. He grabbed his bag of mushrooms and stuffed a couple in his mouth. He ended up spitting part of one back out...He looked at it: It was covered in, what looked like mold spores. "Yuck..." Chucky threw it on the ground.

OK...how long is this going to take to set in...Chucky thought to himself. I don't have all night...he thought impatiently. A heightened noise came into Chucky's field of attention. It was a fly, buzzing around his head. He looked at the fly, which seemed to look back at him. Perplexed, he stared at it for at least a minute. Its head began to morph into that of Jeff Goldblum's face from the movie, The Fly.

"Huh..." Chucky said out loud. The fly suddenly melted into a hot, goopy mess and dropped to the ground. Chucky laughed. "This might actually be fun."

He sat up in bed, staring at the attic wall for what seemed like a millennia.

The wooden paneling on the attic wall started to vibrate and flow like quicksand. Mannequin limbs started to step out of the walls, as if they'd crossed a veil from another world. Some of the faces of these mannequins looked like a variety of his past victims. They climbed out of the wall and got on all fours, back facing the ground; their heads spinning around, and hair rising like it was it's own entity; all headed towards Chucky at brisk speed.

Chucky gasped, put his hands up in defense. They stopped and all stared at him. Some were covered in blood, while others were missing their skin. One was just a skeleton body with the head still with the full flesh on it.

"What? Is this supposed to scare me?" Chucky asked, amused.

All of these victims morphed into versions of his human self at various stages of his life; pre-doll of course...

"What the f-?" Chucky raised an eyebrow. He didn't like where this was going...

The skeleton body with his human head-which had the long hair that he had just before he died his human death, reached out and grabbed Chucky very forcefully by the neck.

Chucky gasped and grabbed at the skeletons arms, kicking his feet as the skeleton picked him up.

A very sinister tone came out of the skeleton Charles Lee Ray: "You think you can cheat death until there's nothing left but this shell of your former self?"

"What are you talking about?!" Chucky gasped for breath.

The flesh decayed rapidly off of the face of the skeleton. It was safe to say that by this point Chucky was freaking out.

"Oh hell no!" he choked and broke the arm off his 'shroom induced, human skeleton clone. He started running for the door of the attic. He reached for the handle, and it disappeared. He started to claw at it very vigorously...

"Chucky?" Tiffany looked over at Chucky, who looked as though he was trying to get away from something she couldn't see.

Chucky looked over at Tiffany, except he didn't see her as her doll self...he saw her as her own human skeleton...a talking skeleton.

"What the _hell _is the matter with you?" Tiffany's human skeleton demanded.

"Stay away!" Chucky clawed at the door.

Tiffany morphed into her former burnt doll self, and then into a doll skeleton that had some melted plastic and one eye in the eye socket.

"What did you eat? I hope it wasn't those mushrooms…" Tiffany doll skeleton asked.

"Why are you melting, Tiff?! WHY?!"

Glen got out of bed and joined Tiffany in staring at Chucky.

"Mummy? What's wrong with dad?" asked Glen curiously.

Chucky looked over at Glen. He morphed into the baby he was with sharp teeth.

Chucky blinked several times. He looked at the hallucination of baby Glen

"You had me as a _doll_..and deformed me….kiiiilllll me…" it said in a very high pitched voice. "KIIIIIILLLL ME!" It screamed.

Chucky screamed and fainted. He started to convulse on the ground.

"I believe your daddy ate some 'bad vegetables,'" Tiffany answered Glen. "But we're going to leave him this way so he learns not to eat the bad vegetables again, OK Sweetface?" Tiffany explained to Glen.

"OK…."

"I'll tuck you in, baby doll…" Tiffany lead Glen(da) back the his/her bed.

"Are you sure he'll be all right?" asked Glen.

"Trust me, Sweetface he's fine." Tiffany assured. She rolled her eyes at Chucky, whom was still convulsing on the ground.

Chucky's former human skeleton, with the face of himself got right in Chucky's face as he was laying on the ground. "This is all that's left of you, Chucky. You're not even human, nor will you ever be. You'll never look like me again!" the Charles Lee Ray skeleton chuckled.

About five different human Charles Lee Ray faces appeared; disembodied faces floating around Chucky. All seemed deformed and had a variety of different mutations, one of them was his own skeleton, almost seemed to wrap itself around him.

Chucky found himself in a coffin. It was shut tight. He had a lighter in his hand. He turned it on…the disembodied heads in there with him. He screamed for help. But no one could hear him…Or so he thought.

In fact, Tiffany found it best to give him a dose of his own medicine. She sat in bed, reading her book as Chucky flailed like a dead fish on the ground.


End file.
